ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X (film series)
The Sonic the Hedgehog film series compared of all of the twelve release on television and some in theaters based from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise. It begins with the original OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. Films Television Movies Sonic Adventure DX: The Movie was released in 2001. Sonic Adventure: The Movie 2 was released in 2003. Sonic Heroes: The Movie was released in 2004. Shadow the Hedgehog: The Movie was released in 2005, the first film to release on ABC Family, not Disney Channel. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie was released in 2006, the second film to release on ABC Family, not Disney Channel. Sonic Riders: The Movie was released in 2007, returns to Disney Channel as well as the two following films. Sonic Riders The Movie 2: Zero Gravity was released in 2008. Sonic Unleashed was released in 2009. Future films are Sonic Colors and Sonic Riders 3: Freedom Riders. Theatrical films Sonic X film series were released with four sepearate films. It begins Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and Sonic X: The Shadow Snow were released in theaters on May 30, 2007 and August 29, 2008 with them both gross a toal of $950 million worldwide ($530 million for Curse and $435 million for Shadow). The three were released by 20th Century Fox. Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released on October 2, 2009 and reached $828 million in total, making it the highest-grossing film into the series. The final film Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be released on June 2, 2010. Sonic X: The Black Knight will be released on May 13, 2011. ;Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix The film is about Sonic and the gang met with an evil dark creature from space over 6,000 years ago, Raven Radix was reborn and building up his plan to rule the world. He'll use the Chaos Emerald to give the ultimate power out of mind. ;Sonic X: The Shadow Snow The film is about Raven Radix has returned to take over once again. At this time, he puts his revenge of taking over the world with the different self of himself against the Babylon Rogues for a speeding challenge. ;Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic The film is about Raven Radix has return to take over once again. At this time, he puts a curse of Sonic after eating a chili dog transforming him into Werehog. The gang must break the spell and defeat Raven. ;Sonic X: Return to Soleanna After Raven Radix's defeat, Sonic returns to Soleanna to see Elise once again, as new evil, King Lydio is taking over the world. During the time, Shadow joins his side, and the gang must rescue him, Cosmo and Elise, by getting all seven chaos emeralds around seven different places. ;Sonic X: The Final Stand Sonic, now married to Amy Rose, and have three children, heads to the future that he will never forget the things that he will have to take a long break from, when he ate a chili dog and is trick heading in time. Sonic must kiss the future Amy Rose, who is the Lady of the Lake, to restore his life and goes back to meet his wife, family and his friends. ;Future 20th Century Fox signs up for two more movie sequels. But the sixth film would be released sometimes in 2012, when Fox announced on June 8, 2010, that it will be the final installment sometimes known to be as Sonic X: The Final Chapter. ;Shadow the Hedgehog: The Movie The film will yet to be a prequel of the Sonic X films to be forcing on the life of how Shadow the Hedgehog was born. Shadow the Hedgehog will be the only character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series to appear in the film within Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the other characters will not be appearing. The film will to be released in theaters June 1, 2012 by Warner Bros. Release Television Theatrical External links